


Worth It

by mpatientdreamr



Category: Charmed
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpatientdreamr/pseuds/mpatientdreamr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry contemplates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

There was never any other choice for him. He realized that now. Paige was the woman he was meant to be with, the one he was going to grow old with. Still. Some days, it was really hard being normal in a magical family.

Today was one of those days. Grams was upstairs fussing at Paige and Piper about something that was thankfully mostly muffled by everything else going on. Phoebe and Coop were in the kitchen arguing at the top of their lungs, which shouldn’t be possible because they were both all about the love. And Chris was crying because Wyatt had accidentally clocked him with a toy truck while stealing his favorite toy. It was all pretty normal except for the fact that Grams was dead, Phoebe and Coop were arguing over the fact that the baby, in vitro, mind you, had sent her to the past and she hadn’t known she could do that, and, well, Wyatt magically stole Chris’s favorite toy.

Henry, it had to be said, had a headache. An outstretched hand with two white tablets resting in the palm were a blessing and Henry snatched them up and swallowed them dry. 

“It’ll get easier,” Leo said compassionately, picking up Chris before settling down beside Henry on the loveseat. 

Henry looked at him, eyebrows raised, and thought about chanting, ‘Liar, liar pants on fire,’ but he was an adult. Plus, Leo was only trying to help.

“Leo, no offense, but I don’t think you really get where I’m coming from,” Henry said, trying to be careful. Coop, he could have offended because then only Phoebe would’ve been ticked at him. But Leo had been around forever, had been important before he’d married Piper, and somehow or another, upsetting Leo was the quickest way to tick off all the Sisters. 

Leo, thankfully, took most things with a grain of salt and just smiled. It was pretty damned easy to believe the guy had once been an angel. “Magical or mortal, it’s hard to be married to a Halliwell,” he said, shrugging.

“That’s the truth,” Coop came in grumbling, plopping down beside Leo and making faces at Chris. Henry could see Phoebe waddling quickly up the stairs to her sisters, shooting dirty looks back at her husband. “Really, the whole family line’s always been difficult when it comes to love. From Charlotte Warren forward-“

“That,” Henry interrupted, sitting forward and jabbing a finger at Coop, who looked startled. “That thing where you just talk about knowing how difficult their family line’s love life has been or you talk about Elders and demonic exes. Like that stuff’s just day to day stuff, like taking out the trash. That’s what’s bugging me. This family doesn’t do anything normal.”

Leo snorted. “Not really. They tried. Really, they did. They’re just not that good at it. Magic’s fundamental for them. It’s in their marrow. You knew that when you married Paige.”

“But I’m not,” Henry said, drumming his fingers on the chair. “And I haven’t ever been, so I can’t really understand where you’re coming from.”

Leo cocked his head, looking at him for a second, then shrugged and said, “You should talk to Victor. He’s the one to ask for about advice about that kind of thing.”

“He left,” Henry scowled. That was not the ending he wanted for him and Paige.

“Exactly,” Leo nodded. “And don’t think he didn’t regret it. And he’s here, now. He might not be magical or married to their mother, anymore, but he loves his daughters and he’s here for them.”

Henry winced a little. “He’s not Paige’s dad. I’ve never actually met Paige’s dad.”

“I think Victor just kind of lumps her in with Phoebe and Piper,” Leo shrugged. “And Paige doesn’t really have the best relationship with Sam Wilder. They’re friendly, but I don’t know if they’ll ever be family.”

“And really, the magical part isn’t the important part,” Coop said, already coming down from the argument with his wife. There should have been hearts in his eyes as he said, “The important part is to just love them and hang on for the ride. Because they’re worth it.”

Henry looked up when Paige came down the stairs laughing with her sisters, heavy with pregnancy and the promise of the future. She hiccupped and an orb bubble popped out of her mouth, causing her to groan. He smiled. She was the one and she was worth it.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Charmed, Paige/Henry, it's hard being a normal human in a magical family


End file.
